Reading Fanfiction
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Kagura receives a laptop as a birthday present from her father. She and the Yorozuya discover a site called "Fanfiction". After that, everyone she knows starting from friends and families ending with enemies comes over and everything turns hectic. Especially if some of these stories might affect some of them mentally and physically.


**It is I, Mystique! I came with another stowy~ :3 I was bored and had nothing to do so, I was like, "Hey, why not write a new Gintama fiction?" And THIS is what I came up with :3 NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hopefully, it'll be a multi-chap story and you'll enjoy it. Nothing else to say really so~ Read and Enjoy!**

Today wasn't like any day in the Yorozuya. They were actually BORED which was surprising since they always had something to do.

"Ugh…" Gintoki muttered as he flipped on his side, lying on the couch, "Bored… So bored."

"Nothing to do… Even Sadaharu is bored!" Shinpachi pointed out. Then he walked towards Sadaharu and stood in front of him then continued, "See? He's not even biting my head!"

"Maybe because you stink?" Kagura said.

"Hey! For your information, I took a bath today before I came here!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Gintoki yelled. Then, he turned and looked at Kagura who was busy stuffing her face with sukunbo, "Hey Kagura, why not check that box thingy your father sent you for your birthday yesterday?"

Did I fail to mention that the other day was Kagura's sixteenth birthday? If I did well, I just said it.

"Hey, good idea Gin-chan!" She jumped off the couch and headed towards her bedroom –closet- and took out a box and placed it on the table then sat on the couch. Both Gintoki and Shinpachi sat at either sides watching closely as Kagura took out a black looking thing.

"What's that?" Gintoki asked.

"Hey, there's a paper attached to it!" Shinpachi pointed out as he took the paper and read what was written on it, "Apparently, it's called a 'laptop'. It's basically a computer that's portable as long as there's internet access."

Both Kagura and Gintoki blinked as they looked at Shinpachi with confused looks adorning their faces. Shinpachi sighed and said, "It's similar to the computers we used to play that game so we could get our normal bodies." Then, he turned to Gintoki and said, "When your… Junior turned into a screw driver."

Both their mouths formed an 'O' as they nodded slowly while digesting the information that was given to them.

"So… I can search about new types of food in here?" Kagura asked excitedly. It only took a nod for Kagura to open the laptop and start searching for random things.

Couple of minutes passed until, "Gin-chan, Shinpachi, look at this!" Kagura yelled.

"What is it?" They both asked as they looked at the monitor.

"It's a place called FanFiction. And it has all our names on it." Kagura explained.

"Really? How do they know us?" Gintoki asked, suddenly feeling interested.

"I don't know…" Just then Gintoki took the laptop and clicked on one of the stories.

"Gin-san, what are you doing?!" Shinpachi yelled as he snatched the laptop and adjusted his glasses, "I'll read it."

**Title: Slovenly**

**Author:****Chocolatecigarretes**

"Mmmm… Chocolate." Gintoki said drooling, "That would be good to eat right now."

**Summary: "Remember when we were kids?" -In which, strangely, Kamui does most of the talking and Kagura most of the thinking.**

"Kagura? THINKING?!" Gintoki yelled.

"HEY!" Kagura smacked Gintoki on the arm, "I CAN THINK WHEN I WANT TO! STUPID GIN-CHAN!"

**asdfghjkl New year :3 The world didn't end (but the zombies are coming, I fucking know it!).**

"New year…? We're still in September you know." Gintoki snorted, "Stupid."

"Gin-san! That's not nice! Besides that was written on 1st of January." Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Oh…"

**So yeah, this idea has been bugging me for a long time now, just poking at me saying 'write me, write me!' and I have finally succumbed to it's annoyingness.**

**Bleeh...**

**(BTW this is not incest, ok? not even if you want it to be. But as I always say, it depends on the eyes of the reader... (and on their pervy, adorable minds))**

"Incest…?"

"DO YOU HAVE TO CUT ME AT EVERY SENTENCE I READ?!"

**What brings us together is what pulls us apart.  
Gone our brother,  
gone our heart.**

**"Remember when we were kids?"**

**Kamui wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes were fixated on the heavy clouds of their forgotten planet (so lonely it was, so abandoned). His voice was as it always had been; empty, but trying really hard to sound happy and bright. It made Kagura sick. He made Kagura sick.**

_**Every day**_**, she wanted to tell him. **_**Every fucking day.**_

**(She remembered both the beautiful times and the dark times. Every day.)**

**But she kept silent. And he kept talking.**

**"You used to crawl into my bed and I hated it, but I never kicked you out" neither of them were holding their umbrellas even though the sky was bombarding them with rain and cold winds. Wet to the bones, they stood in front of the old rusty grave.**

"LIES!" Kagura yelled as she stood up, "I NEVER ONCE CRAWLED INTO HIS FREAKING BED! HE USED TO POKE ME IN THE EYE SO I HAD TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

She pouted as she remembered how he used to poke her eyes, and hid them behind her palms. Both men just sweat dropped and ignored her.

**"I never kicked you out because I knew you needed it, my bed. You were always such a lousy and weak little sister."**

_**Oh, and you were always such a lovely and protective older brother, weren't you?**_

"Oh, I'm weak?! Not my fault if you're just a fucking monster!" She continued on yelling, "You weren't even protective! You were a big fat oily meanie!"

Oh, how this story started to annoy Kagura. Annoy her so much that she wanted to smack this laptop on her stupid brother's head.

**"Your point?" she should be going. She had left earth without telling a soul, and that was a week ago. It took her some time to find the grave, as she had shamelessly forgotten where she had last seen it. And the ticket for the space ship had been paid with Gin-chan's life savings (he was probably freaking out; she would have liked to see his face).**

"You should take a picture of that Shinpachi, and give me a copy."

"You do know that this is just a story, right?" Gintoki said as a vein popped on his forehead.

**"You haven't kicked me out of here" he said as if it were the most obvious statement. She bit her lip.**

**Indeed; she hadn't (and she wasn't going to). As much as it bothered her, he had every right to be there.**

**When she had finally arrived at the pitiful old tomb, after looking for it during two long days, he was already there. Tall as he was, just standing in front of it he looked almost sad, **_**almost**_**. When he noticed her she felt the hair on her neck standing and a shiver went down her spine. Kamui smiled that smile of his (so hypocrite, so **_**scary**_**) and waved a lazy hand at her.**

**It was then that she noticed his umbrella resting and the side of the stone. When he wasn't holding it, it looked almost fragile, as if she could just snatch it away from him and break it (so he couldn't fight anymore, so she could try to save him).**

"Hmmm… That actually sounds like a plan." She rested her index finger on her chin, "And then… I'LL TRAP HIM IN A PLACE WHERE THERE IS ONLY SUN LIGHT!" She was now emitting a dark aura, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA- OW!" She stopped when Gintoki smacked her on the head and motioned for Shinpachi to continue.

_**Not today**_**. She understood what it meant. She wasn't using hers either.**

**Kagura walked to the grave and, apparently with much more confidence than her brother, sat in front of it. She rested her umbrella and took a deep breath.**

**Yato don't have any sort of prayers. Generally, when someone dies their bodies are left to rot in the streets. **_**Let them feed the worms, it's the natural course of things**_**. But this was their mother, or at least it had been. Kagura tried hard to remember her, but it was difficult. In the less blurry memories she looked sick and dying. After all, that's how it had been.**

**And just where was Kamui during those horrible nights when their mother would cough blood and barely breathe?**

**Kagura closed her eyes for a second. She wanted to ask him so many things (how did you find her? How do you know she died? What do you care? (Where were you, how could you leave us, how could you leave **_**me**_**?)), but the sound of rain seemed stronger than her voice, and her throat was dry, despite all the water around them.**

Shinpachi stopped when he heard sniffling sounds. Both him and Kagura looked to their left and saw that Gintoki was crying.

"D-don't mind me." He said covering his eyes and waving them off with his other hand, "It's the stupid allergies, they're acting up again."

Shinpachi hesitated at first but then said, "G-Gin-san… Are you, are you crying?"

"I SAID THOSE ARE THE ALLERGIES!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"You know… You were the first one who pointed out that this was only a story, right?"

"Oh… I- I knew that." He said awkwardly, "You can continue… Sh-shinpachi-kun."

**So she kept silent. And he kept talking.**

**"You're starting to look more like her" he sat beside her, making her uncomfortable **_**and**_** warm. The weather was cold after all.**

**"We both look like her. Be thankful we won't be as bald as that old man" it was true. The blue eyes were Umibozu's, but theirs were bigger and rounder. And the red hair…**

**Kamui laughed (so false, but trying, **_**trying**_** so hard to be sincere), and the sound of it made her shiver even more. If he noticed, he ignored it.**

**"But you remind me of her, when she was healthy I mean."**

**"I don't remember" she admitted. It felt weird, talking to him so freely (almost like she could let down her guard, almost).**

**"Nah, you were too young."**

**They weren't looking at each other. She wanted to look, but then she'd probably explode in anger and break whatever was going on between them. And the silence was starting to creep around and they couldn't be there forever. They couldn't keep it together forever.**

**She kept silent. He started talking again (like he was **_**trying**_** (what was he trying?)).**

**"How did she die?"**

A gasp was heard, "Oh my God! This is it!" The perm head said as he waved around a white tissue, "What are you going to say Kagura? What?"

Both Shinpachi and Kagura moved a couple of inches away from Gintoki and gave him weird looks.

When he noticed that he said, "I-I mean… It's not like I care! Psh! Pfft! Psh!"

Shinpachi decided to ignore him and continued.

**For a long time the question hung in the air, heavy, echoing through every broken building, every drop of water. Kagura looked intensely at the stone. It had no name and no dates; just a plain surface (how did she **_**die**_**?). She could find it because it was the only grave in the whole city, in the whole planet most likely (and how did **_**she die**_**?).**

**Kamui actually waited for her answer.**

_**If you really care, you should have been here. Fuck you and your stupid questions.**_

"The other me is actually right." Kagura said nodding.

**But she kept silent, and this time he did too.**

**(How **_**did she die**_**, Kagura?)**

**She didn't want to remember. It had been at night, and the coughing was so bad and the blood so much. And she was so alone. No father, no brother and soon enough (she knew, she had always known) no mother. Then a hand, pale and skinny, had patted her head gently. Kagura looked up and her Mami was there, smiling, and despite all the blood and the death around, she had looked breath takingly beautiful.**

_**Be strong, love**_**, she had said. And so Kagura stopped crying and hugged her mother until the body was cold.**

**(So **_**how did she die**_**?)**

**"In her sleep"**

"Oh, well that just ruined a perfect dramatic moment!" Then Gintoki glared at Kagura, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" And went back to his crying, "So sad…" He mumbled.

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

**Kamui looked at her, and she could feel his stare. He knew she was lying (she was mad at him, did he also know that?), but let it pass.**

**"I loved her" his voice was so different (so lonely, so true, and so **_**sorry**_**) it made her look up. He was staring at the stone, his gaze digging into the dirt, maybe trying to see the corpse behind, and when it became obvious he couldn't, their eyes met.**

**"I loved her too" for a moment, she did remember when they were kids. When he teased her about how short she was, when she pulled his stupid hair and called him sissy because his braid was too long. When he carried her in his shoulders because she was tired of hunting rabbits, or when she treated to his injuries.**

**She remembered she used to crawl in his bed at night, after a nightmare or when she felt cold, or when she just wanted to be annoying. He always complained, but never kicked her out. It was happiness, she remembered.**

**But **_**then**_** she remembered what he had done, what he had said; that he had left. And her anger came back in a rush and she looked away.**

**Kamui laughed again (false, but not trying anything). He stood up and patted her head. Kagura shot him a death glare.**

**"That's more like it" he smiled that smile of his "I'm going now. Want a ride to that sorry planet of yours? I can pay a visit to the Silver haired Samurai-san…"**

**Her back tensed and he laughed even more. He took his umbrella and waved at her, walking away (again, but this time she wasn't going to **_**beg**_** him to stay and not leave her **_**behind**_**).**

**"See you around, sis" he disappeared in the rain.**

**Kagura didn't relax her back until she was sure he was completely gone, and even then, there was uneasiness in her movements. When she stood up, picked her own umbrella (so wickedly similar to his) and looked down at the grave it seemed much too small, much too fragile, and she wondered how it could resist the years without falling apart.**

**She didn't know; but was somehow sure that if she came back in a year or two (depending on how much Gin-chan saved) it would still be there.**

**(And maybe he would be there too)**

Wailing sounds were heard, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A HARD PAST, KAGURA-CHAN!" Gintoki yelled blowing his nose in the tissue.

"Gin-san… It's just a story!" Shinpachi sighed.

That's when the door bell rang.

"Shinpachi, go open the door while I try to stop Gin-chan's cries." Another wail was heard.

The 16-year-old boy stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, "Katsura-san…?"

**AAAND CUT! So, what do you think? That's the first chappy :3 I am taking requests if any one of you guys would like me to put a one-shot here or something. I don't know if there's going to be any pairings but I'll pass some romantic moments every once in a while :3 And I got this idea from The World of Fanfiction by BastLover. Anyways, R&R peeps~**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
